How to save a life
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Vince get's sick will his family be there for him? Warning flashback references abuse. Step one, you say, "We need to talk." He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk." He smiles politely back at you You stare politely right on through Some sort of window to your right As he goes left and you stay right Between the lines of fear and blame You begin to wonder why you came


Chapter 1

The taste of bile fills my mouth as I find myself clinging to the toilet as I start to throw up. I hear the door open at some point, and then a strong hand touches my shoulder, "Vinny, you ok"he asks, "yeah E, i'm fine, just sick"I say taking a breath, "you done"he asks, "yeah"I say as he takes my hand. He helps me up and then starts running the shower, "get in"he says as I slowly undress and then get under the warm water. I let him help by washing me down with a wet cloth and soap. After he finishes he helps me up and then helps me get into my robe.

He then takes me back to my bedroom and sits me on the bed as he rummages through my drawers until he finds my boxers,t shirt,and sweatpants. He then comes over to me and gently undoes my robe and helps me get dressed. He then takes my temp and then helps me into bed. He then proceeds to crawl in beside me, "E you know you don't have to stay right"I murmur, "I know that Vince but I want to, I'm your friend, your brother, it's my job to take care of you sometimes"He says rubbing my back, "I know but I feel like you do too much for us sometimes E"I say quietly, "that may be true but you guys take care of me too"he says as he wraps his arms around me. I let myself relax in his grip and then I start to fall asleep as I remember the last time I took care of him.

Flashback

 _The sound of tapping on the window wakes me up out of a dead sleep, and I wonder who could need me at 2 in the morning. The only person I can think of is E and the only reason he would come over like this is if the fighting between his parents has gotten bad. I go to the window and sure enough there is E crouching on the fire escape hoping I will let him in. I open the window and he grabs my arm as I pull him inside. "E what the hell"I ask him quietly as I take him in. He has a darkening bruise on his cheek and blood is coming out of a cut on his arm, "he beat me up Vin, real bad this time"he says shakily as I hug him and he starts to cry. "shh E, let's get you cleaned up"I say. I take him to the bathroom, hoping that mom doesn't wake up and discover us, but I know she won't mind E coming over, as she says he's always welcome. I help him sit on the floor and I take a wet washcloth to the cut on his arm, "Eric, I need you to tell me what happened exactly"I ask him as I grasp his hand. "it's nothing, they started fighting again, and he got violent with ma, and I couldn't let him hurt her Vin, I just couldn't"he says shakily, "I understand completely, I've been there"I say, knowing full well he knows what I mean._

 _I came to him one night in the almost exact same situation he's in, but now my dad has left and the problems have been solved mostly, I can only hope his situation will turn for the better like mine. I hear the door open and my mom comes in, "Vince, what's going on"she asks looking at me and then looking at Eric. "His dad beat him ma, and he needed to get out of there,so he came here"I say , "shh baby it'll be ok"she says, and I know then the situation is not going to be OK but she's saying it to comfort me and to comfort him. She makes me go back to bed as she kneels down beside him and starts to clean him up. This is the last image I see as I leave the room and proceed to get into bed. The tears start coming as I realize I'm scared, no terrified, at the prospect that something worse could've happened than what has happened. But I know that I shouldn't think that way, I shouldn't be so negative, at least he's safe and he's here with us._

 _I hear mom bring him into my room at one point and he crawls in bed beside me. She then tucks us in and sits on the bed for a moment before leaving. Then once she leaves I grab his hand and squeeze it and he squeezes back, "good night E,I love you, you know that right, your welcome here for as long as you need"I say softly, "I love you too Vince,and I know that i'm welcome, I just don't want you guys to get entangled after all you've been through"he says sleepily, "It's fine, ma will help take care of it, even if It means dealing with the cops"I say, "OK"he replies. Soon enough he falls asleep, and after listening to his breathing,I fall asleep, wondering what the morning will bring and if E will really be OK._


End file.
